Tobias Trollhammer
Tobias Trollhammer is an action movie actor and the star of the Krillhunter movie franchise. He is voiced by Peter Stormare. Personality Tobias is a passionate actor who cares about his movies, but he feels as though he's washed up, and that his fans have abandoned him. He's distraught over this, and even ignores his assistant's reassurance that he still has fans. He's also very superstitious, which leads him to believe that his career has been jinxed by a Menninkäinen. His superstition is so strong that he ran away from Milo in terror upon seeing him, believing him to be a Menninkäinen. He even goes as far as to throw ice cream in self-defense to save his soul from being eaten. Even aside from that, Tobias seems prone to panic - a stark contrast to his image as an action hero when onscreen. Physical Appearance Tobias is a large man with very broad shoulders and an angular, chiseled face with a prominent chin. He has dark eyes and short, light blond hair that's parted in the middle. While on-set playing as the Krillhunter, Tobias wears bright orange coveralls with black staps over a blue T-shirt that has a small orange triangle on the chest. He has a black band on each of his elbows and two blue bands just beneath those. The outfit has two straps around his right knee for holding a prop weapon. Offset, Tobias wears a pair of black, thick framed glasses. Before filming, he was wearing a long black jacket over his Krillhunter outfit. Teenage Years As a teenager, Tobias was much more slender, with a rounder face. He wore a blue T-shirt identical to the one he wears in the present day, with the same orange triangle on the chest. He wore brown-red jeans with visible seams over a pair of grey sneakers that had red stripes across them. History In "Star Struck", he was being filmed for the movie Krillhunter XIV: Krill or Be Krilled in Danville and thought of himself as a has-been. At first, he believed that Milo, who was trying to obtain his autograph, was a Scandinavian goblin out to eat his soul. After a chase, Milo gave him his confidence back. In "Fungus Among Us", it was revealed that he was supposed to be in the pilot episode of The Zone, but Murphy's Law knocked him unconscious. Milo took his place and recited the lines he'd heard himself say after watching the episode in the future. In "Picture Day", he is seen at a premiere. In "Lady Krillers", he is upset that the Krillhunter Franchise is getting a female lead reboot. Knowing that whether the movie is a hit or bombs his career will be over, Milo, Zack, and Melissa help him by dressing him up as a woman to still star in it. The audition goes smoothly until his wig falls off. After giving a statement that he is the krillhunter franchise, he is cast as the villain in the reboot. Relationships Milo Murphy Tobias initially believed that Milo was a menninkäinen who wanted to eat his soul, and in response, tried to escape by running away from Milo in terror. When he found out that Milo was a fan, he became distressed and asked him why, as he was a 'washed up' old actor. After Milo saved both of their lives, Tobias thanked him for it, although he still seemed to believe that Milo is a menninkäinen. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Star Struck" *"Fungus Among Us" Season Two *"Picture Day" *"Cake 'Splosion" *"Lady Krillers" *"Freefall" Trivia * Tobias's voice actor, Peter Stormare, also voiced Whiplash in Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:T Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fictional Actors Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters